Captain Jack Sparrow
“''It's a pirate's life for me. Savvy?” ―Captain Jack Sparrow '''Captain Jack Sparrow' is a legendary pirate and the protagonist of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Portrayed by Johnny Depp, he is first introduced in the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and has appeared in the sequels Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and On Stranger Tides. When the original Disneyland attraction was revamped in 2006, Jack Sparrow was added to the ride. Among other appearances, the character headlines The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios, as well as several books and video games. A legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, Captain Jack Sparrow is the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, he fights a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Jack Sparrow's first love is the sea; his second is his beloved ship the Black Pearl (whether it be lost, found or lost again). Despite his dishonesty and many deceptions, Jack Sparrow embarks on a number of grand and thrilling adventures with friends, some involving the supernatural. In his adventures, he battles the cursed Captain Hector Barbossa, the fearsome Davy Jones, and the evil Lord Cutler Beckett. In his search for the Fountain of Youth, he has to contend with the notorious Captain Blackbeard and the beautiful Angelica. Background Personality Sailing a fine line between piratical genius and mercurial madness, Captain Jack Sparrow has an enemy on every port. Whether it's a silk headscarf from Singapore or a pistol belt from Port Royal, he hasn't paid for any of it. Born on a pirate ship during a typhoon, Jack Sparrow was noted for his unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild, flailing arm and hand gestures that made him appear unfocused. Jack's seemingly-perpetual drunkenness may have been the cause of his slurred speech. One of the well-known things about Captain Jack Sparrow was his myth, having been known for having created, or at least contributed to, his own reputation. Sparrow considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he was not one to commit to intimate relationships, as he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." After facing Davy Jones, Jack desired immortality, which he failed to achieve two times: aboard the Flying Dutchman and at the Fountain of Youth. Jack Sparrow was a skilled swordsman, but usually preferred to escape or negotiate rather than fight; however, when forced into combat, Jack held his own in duels by using a combination of swordplay, trickery, and using any available object as a weapon. Sparrow was frequently disarmed and he preferred escape or negotiation rather than combat. However, being the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and having the highest bounty on his head out of all other Pirate Lords might indicate that he was much more skilled in battle than he let on. It was known that he learned swordplay from an Italian fencing master in exchange for captured Chinese silk. Quotes Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform him immediately. to continue walking, but is blocked by Murtogg and Mullroy Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" * "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable: the Black Pearl." * "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." * "I'm in the market, as it were." * proudly "But you have heard of me." * "Though it seems enough to condemn him." * "Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" * a pistol straight at the officer "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" * "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him "Bootstrap" or "Bootstrap Bill"." * "Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him." * "He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag." * "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." * "Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" * "You, sailor." * "Mr. Cotton: do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Cotton says nothing Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" * "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." * "Of course it does. Will Satisfied?" * "A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" * "Not probable." * "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really... except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman." * "Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. I mean honestly, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." begins fighting Barbossa's crewmen Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * "No! up and takes it Much more better! It is a drawing of a key. crew is confused Gentlemen, what do keys do?" * as if Gibbs correctly guessed the mission "... No. is confused If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked... which we don't have... without first having found the key what unlocks it?" * "You're not making any sense at all, mate." is more confused * "Aye?" * "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere." * "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." * "A woman." * "Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." * to Will "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." * "Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." * "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" * "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." blocks his way * "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love? pauses With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" * for a second, then grins "Yep. I'm good with it! Shall we sign it in blood... or, uh, ink?" grabs Jack's marked hand with his tentacled hand, covering it in slime * "Oh, Mr. Gibbs." * "Uh, I feel sullied and unusual." * "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be." * his slimed hand on Gibbs' vest "Tortuga." * his back to Elizabeth, thinking that she is a man "Come to join my crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" * startled "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." * around "Elizabeth! Gibbs Hide the rum. You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." * "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but, through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing, whatsoever, to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." * "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" * childishly "You smell funny." * "I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." * "How did you get here?" * "Not so easy, is it?" * "You do?" * to be confused "What?" * "Oh... well, you're welcome then." * "Pretty much. Time and tide, love. Will attempt to unlock the chest Oy! What're you doing?" * his sword and points it at Will "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please. The key." * "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." * "Ah. The dark side of ambition." * "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. sings I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?" * "We're not free yet, love." * "Pirate." * "Why is the rum always gone? up and then staggers Oh. That's why." * "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him. Trust me." Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past. to Elizabeth One of you succeeded." * "Trim that sail!" * "Slack windward brace!" * "Haul the pennant line!" * "What are you doin'?" * "What are you doin'?" * "What are you doin'? Captain gives orders on the ship." * "My ship, makes me captain." * "Well, that makes you... chart man." * "Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me." * "Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" * "That's a sad commentary in and of itself." * "The world's still the same. There's just... less in it." * "You know, for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." * "I once sailed with a geezer lost both his arms and part of his eye." * pauses "Larry." * "I call for a vote." * "Elizabeth Swann." * "I know. Curious, isn't it?" * "What? You've seen it all, done it all. Survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?" * pause "How's mum? Teague holds up a decayed shrunken head revolted... She looks great." * "He needs the Pearl. "Captain Turner" needs the Pearl. Elizabeth And you felt guilty. Barbossa And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me? [Jack the Monkey, Ragetti and Pintel raise their hands] I'm staying over there with them!" * Gibbs "Why is the rum always gone?" Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * to the Fountain of Youth "Have you been there?" * "Depends on the light." * "You've stolen me and I'm here to take meself back. with "the other" captain Jack Sparrow Only one person alive knows that move. "the other" captain Jack Sparrow Always wanted to do that away the wrong beard of "the other" captain Jack Sparrow' Hello Angelica." * "That is not a compliment." * "For what? For leaving you?" * "Oh dearest Angelica, fret not. You still have a few useable years left." * "I mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake!" * "You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted." * "How can you say I used you?" * "I know but, how can you say it?" * leading a mutiny on Queen Anne Revenge "The ship is ours!" * upside down "Captain, I wish to report a mutiny. I can name fingers and point names." * "You have a ridiculously high regard for fate, mate." * "Hola. Come, little drink?" * "Yes we have. I remember it well." * "Oh my dearest Angelica. You and I are as thick as thieves, love. Tell me the rules." * "Aha..." * "Yes." * "Ey?!" * "That is unfortunate." * "I feel my desire of the fountain greatly lessend." * "The Black Pearl in a bottle. Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" * "...You lied to me by telling me the truth?" * "That's very good. May I use that?" * "Mmm... Of course I will." * "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question please?" * Angelica, handing her the "de Vida" Chalice "Drink this. It'll give you life. Blackbeard, handing him the "Aqua" chalice You must drink the other." * "You broke free of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the exact moment to pounce." which point he instinctively turned around to stop Angelica attacking him with a club * surprised "I don't recall we ever had..." * "I've actually never been that drunk." * "If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog."